


Standing

by AlexiHollis



Series: She Doesn't Believe in Soulmates (But She Does) [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Fluffy, Protective Clarke, Soulmate AU, sleepy lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiHollis/pseuds/AlexiHollis
Summary: Lexa has decided to visit her dad in prison, but Clarke is concerned.





	

Logically, Clarke knew that Lexa going to visit her father was probably a good thing. From the year and some change of therapy, she understood that closure played a vital role in the grieving process. A World War One seminar that Lexa forced her to see told her that ghost stories became popular due to soldiers dying across the sea and never returning home because families longed for that final sense of goodbye; families felt connected to their lost ones by believing their souls returned home. Yet, emotionally, Clarke worried.

After a little over six months of dating, Lexa became more open about their love with one another, more touch oriented. It got to the point where Anya could tease her gently without Lexa folding in on herself. Clarke couldn’t bare it if seeing the man who burned Lexa’s world to the damn ground reversed all the progress the two made.

These thoughts swirled in her head as Clarke watched her love sleeping next to her. Anya and Raven decided to take over Lexa and Anya’s apartment for their date night, effectively turning Lexa homeless and forcing her to spend the night at Raven and Clarke’s. Despite what Clarke always believed of soulmates-hell, what society believed of soulmates-Lexa took their relationship one step at a time, always extremely hesitant to try new things. However, when Clarke offered to sleep on the couch, Lexa merely rolled her eyes and tugged Clarke into bed, nuzzling into her and forcing the shorter girl to attempt to curl around her; not that Clarke was complaining.

As she watched, Clarke couldn’t help but brush back a stray piece of hair that disrupted her view of Lexa’s face. The small movement, though, caused green eyes to open slowly.

Lexa mumbled to herself groggily before bringing a hand up to rub at her tired eyes, “What time is it?” Before Clarke could answer, Lexa rolled onto her back to look at the digital clock Clarke kept on her bedside table; Lexa swore the clock belonged in a horror movie, with its bright red numbers and wooden casing. At seeing the proud three-oh-nine displayed, Lexa groaned, turning her head to look at Clarke. “Why are you awake?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Clarke muttered, careful to not break the quiet.

“Clarke,” Lexa’s tone and expression completely flat.

“I couldn’t,” her normal pitch went just a tad bit higher and Lexa continued to look entirely unconvinced. Clarke sighed, “I’m just worried.”

“About me visiting my dad,” Lexa said.

At this point, there wasn’t even a question. Though Clarke hadn’t brought up her fears, she never could keep anything from Lexa. When Lexa first brought up going out to visit him, Clarke acted as if the prospect didn’t interest her in the slightest and continued to pretend the trip wasn’t even upcoming; instead she tried to convince Lexa to stay in underhanded ways, like the charity gala Abby was throwing.

“I know you think this will help you with…” Clarke struggled for a word other than soulmate; the term was still on thin ice around the two, “everything, but what if it doesn’t?”

A small crease appeared between Lexa’s eyebrows, “What if it doesn’t help?”

“What if…what if you going hurts us, what we have?” Clarke swore it sounded less selfish in her head, but, out loud, talking about Lexa visiting a man who killed her mother and then almost her, it sounded entirely conceited.

“Clarke, I love you,” Lexa sounded tired, now, and Clarke began to feel even worse, “but this doesn’t have to do with us.” Lexa turned back on her side and scooted closer to Clarke, burying her face in her neck. Clarke’s arms automatically went around her. “I mean, it does, but it doesn’t. I haven’t seen him since the day he shot me. For the first couple months, it was illegal since I was the only witness and they didn’t want me to possibly be corrupted. After that, my uncle and aunt argued about it, my uncle was my dad’s brother and he wanted me to visit, but in the end, I didn’t want to anyway.” Lexa let out a shaky sigh causing Clarke’s grip to tighten. “It’s-It’s time. He’s in there for life, I need to see him at least once before he passes away.”

“He isn’t that old,” Clarke muttered. “You could do this later, y’know, _not_ during the spring break of your first year of college.”

“Clarke, I already bought the damn ticket.”

“I know.”

“And I have to leave for the airport in less than three hours.”

“I know.”

“You’re driving me, now.”

“…I figured.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this has the potential to have a second chapter. I'll see how I feel about that later. ALSO PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT OR KUDOS, THEY MAKE MY DAY.


End file.
